


Lates Nights With Amy Winehouse

by DivineMelody



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I love Amy Winehouse with a burning passion, I love my boys, M/M, SHE IS A QUEEN, They’re really gay for each other, This is really short I’m sorry, another songfic, this is also very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineMelody/pseuds/DivineMelody
Summary: I groan as I feel myself wake up from my sleep. I hear a familiar tune coming from the kitchen and sigh. What is my idiot boyfriend doing up at 3am?





	Lates Nights With Amy Winehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I love Amy Winehouse so much I had to make a fic about my favorite song of hers. This is very short but also very fluffy. I hope you enjoy!

I groan as I feel myself wake up from my sleep. I roll over and check the alarm clock on the bedside table 3:15. I hear a familiar tune coming from the kitchen and sigh. What is my idiot boyfriend doing up at 3am?

I roll off the bed landing on the hard wooden floor with a soft thud. I push myself up, shivering at the bitter cold air nipping at my skin. I reach for the nearest jacket and put it on, not caring who's it is. I slowly make my way to the kitchen, stepping over discarded clothes and other objects.

As I draw closer to the kitchen the music get louder and I begin to hear my boyfriend's voice along with it. I laugh to myself smiling the rest of the way. I leak my head through the door frame and see him with a wooden spoon spinning around with his eyes closed. I listen to the lyrics and finally recognize what he's listening to.

"Stop making a fool out of me! Why don't you come over Valerie?"

I sigh of course he's listening to Amy Winehouse. I stare at him watching him spin around the kitchen, spoon in hand and singing his heart out. I mean on the door frame admiring him.He looks so content and happy

"Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water. And I think all the things, what you're skin's. And in my head I paint a picture."

He opens his eyes and notices me watching him. He smiles at me and continues to sing staring at me the whole time.

"'Cause since I've come on home well my body's been a mess. And I've missed you're ginger hair and the way you like to dress."

"I don't have ginger hair you nerd." he laughs but doesn't stop singing.

"Won't you cone on over? Stop making a fool out of me! Why don't you come on over Valerie?!"

He continues saying Valerie over and over, stretching out different syllables with Amy. As he's singing he slowly makes his way towards me, swaying  
his hips. Once he's close enough he wraps an arm around my neck and the other hooks a finger under my chin. He makes me look up at him as he sings the final line.

"Why don't you come on over Valerie?"

He kisses me slowly and I immediately kiss back. I feel him smile into the kiss making me give a small smile in return. I hear the song repeat and I pull back. "How long have you been up listening to this?" He shrugs, "I don't know around 2 maybe." I chuckle shaking my head. "You're an idiot Racer." "Yeah I know, but you love me anyway." "You got me there."

I pull him back down into another kiss by his hoodie strings. How cliché. I laugh at myself. "What're you laughing about?" "How fucking cliché that was." He laughs with me. "Wait is that my hoodie?!" "Maybe." "Youre too much, Spot." "Yeah, but you love me anyway." I say mimicking him. "Hell yeah I do!" he says pulling me back for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I really hoped you enjoyed. Please consider following me on Tumblr @vertically-challenged-twink  
> of course you’re not obligated to but it would really make my day. Anyway I hope you have an amazing day/night wherever you are from!!!


End file.
